


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Washington Ships It, notebooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: In which Alex tries to be romantic, but the message doesn't quite reach its intended recipient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:Person B vandalizing what they think is Person A’s notebook with love notes, cheesy pickup lines, and *suggestive* messages.  
> The twist? The notebook actually belongs to the professor/teacher, who happened to leave their notebook lying around.  
> Bonus: Person B doesn’t realize their mistake until the professor tells them to stay after class.

Alex smirked as he looked at the open notebook in his lap. He couldn’t wait to see John’s face when he saw Alex’s decorations in his journal, the one John had accidentally left behind yesterday. Alex had decorated the pages with various messages and pictures, all in glittery purple ink and in his signature scrawl that few could read.

 

_Laurens, I like you a lot._

 

_In drawing my picture, you will no doubt be civil to your friend; mind you do justice to the length of my nose and don't forget, that I never spared you of pictures ;)_

 

_Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you._

 

_Did you sit in some candy? Because that is one sweet ass, John._

 

And so the list went on, filling up more than half the pages. Alex couldn’t help but smile when he imagined John’s freckled face reddening as he  would frantically stuff the notebook into his bag. With that, he dropped it on John’s desk.

* * *

Much to Alex’s disappointment, John didn’t show up to class, leaving Alex to sit through class borrowing notes from a disgruntled Aaron Burr.

 

He never saw Professor Washington pick up the vandalized journal.

* * *

 

“Alexander?” Alex snapped to attention, as Professor Washington (also known as “the General” to his students) beckoned him up after class.

 

“Sir?” he asked smoothly.

 

Professor Washington regarded him silently for a moment.

 

“Hamilton, the next time you wish to profess your love for another human being, please make sure your rough drafts are in their writing supplies,  not mine.”

 

_What? What is he talking--_

 

Alex blanched as Professor Washington handed him the defaced journal. _Shit._

 

“You owe me a new notebook, Mr. Hamilton.”

 

Face now turning red, he sheepishly took the notebook from Professor Washington and turned to leave.

 

“And Hamilton?”

 

He spun back around. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Shows promise. I’d lose the pick up lines, if I were you.”

  
For once in his life, Alexander Hamilton was speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes from actual letters sent from Hamilton to Laurens
> 
>  
> 
> Source: http://outhistory.org/exhibits/show/hamilton-laurens/hamilton-laurens-letters
> 
>  
> 
> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
